My Love,Gumiho
by TheLadyGumiho
Summary: Laxus was a normal young man in his 20's until suddenly two men come to the dinner stall he always go and make a fuss there. Those men, were later found dead the next day, their hearts are eaten. What could have happened? Does this have a connection between his childhood friend? Check out the story to find out! Rated M for language and lemons in the future.


My Love, Gumiho

**Me: Hello everyone, I'm a newcomer in ! . This is my first story. I hope you like it! I look forward to cooperate with the readers! J **

**Oh, and I'm going to tell you the setting of the time: Medieval Era or Traditional Times where they still work as farmers and other agricultural works. **

**Lucy: Please be kind if author have grammar mistakes! TLG (TheLadyGumiho) doesn't own Fairy Tail! **

Chapter 1: Gumiho

It is another ordinary day in Magnolia. The sun is shining pleasantly and the wind blow. The people of Magnolia are as usual working hard with smiles on their face. Well, except for one man..

"Hey, Laxus! Why don't you go and rest?" asked Makarov as he puts his straw hat on the table and take a sip of ice tea. "Rest !? How can I rest when our corn farm is in a mess because of Natsu and Gray !?" yelled Laxus as Makarov sighs and smiles. "You can ask them to do it.. You're sweating buckets now. You should take a rest, Mira's tea is very tasty and refreshing!" he said as he raises his glass of tea.

"They're off to the neighboring town with Erza to buy more seeds and equipments. You can rest first. Where's Gildarts?" he asked as he starts to prepare the messy land."Gildarts? He just got home with Cana, why?" asked Makarov as he still drinks his ice tea.

"Nah, just wondering if he's here I want to ask him about the mysterious incidents lately.." he said as he wipe off his sweat. "Ah, the disappearance of men several nights ago?" asked Makarov as he stood up from his chair. Laxus nods. "Well, it's almost the evening, you better go take a bath we're going to have a dinner at the restaurant." said Makarov as he enters their normal size house.

Laxus sighs and walks to their terrace and put his hat on the table. The image of him and "her" suddenly appear playing in the field."H-Huh!? W-What the!?" he said, shocked. He shook his head back to reality, he stand up and sits on the stairs which is used to go to the front terrace of his house and sighs."It sure has been a long time, huh?" he said as he looks at the sky.

**_~Flashback~_**

_ "Laxus! Laxus! Hey, come here! I found a baby fox! It's so cute!" the girl exclaimed with her cute voice." Whaaaaat? A baby fox? Are you kidding me?" Laxus said, disbelieved. "You don't believe me? Here!" she said as she carries the baby fox and shows it to Laxus."It truly is a baby fox! We must help it !" said Laxus . _

_ "Hey, do you know how to treat a baby fox?" asked Laxus. She nods."Of course! I'm a half-fox and half-human, remember?" she said with a smile. Laxus made and 'o' with his mouth."Right, let's hurry then!" Laxus said as he smile._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

"Yeah, _she_ is a half-fox and half-human... her mom is a fox..." Laxus said as his Gramps, Makarov shouts his name."Okay, I'm going to take a bath!" exclaimed Laxus as he stands up and head in the house, but he didn't know that a certain beautiful girl is watching him with her beautiful and sly eyes.

**~Night Time- Strauss' Dinner Shop~**

**Laxus' POV **

"Ah, Welcome, Laxus and Master!" exclaimed Mira. _Yep, people call my gramps "Master" dunno why... _"Hey, Mira! I need table for two, please." said gramps with a huge grin. Mira nods and leads us to our table."Do you want the usual?" asked Mira and both of us nod."Okay then!" said Mira with a smile."1 Seafood Ramen and 1 Tempura udon!" shouts Mira with a smile. Elfman in the kitchen shouts, "Okay!"

"Laxus do you want to drink tonight?" ask Makarov."Hmm.. Sure." he said. "Mira, two beers please." said Makarov with a huge smile. Mira nods and gets the two of them 2 glasses of beers."Here you go!" said Mira as she puts the two glasses on their table. The two man starts to drink and then they exhale."Remember, not to get drunk! you don't want the same fate as the guy who disappeared and found soul-less the other day!" yelled Macao. The whole customers laugh heartily as Laxus and Makarov chuckles.

As they laugh and laugh two young men came in."Hoho.., so this is the rumored restaurant, huh?" said the first man with light blond hair."This is more like trash than a restaurant." said the second man which has a big body and green hair."Ah, Welcome. Table for two?" asked Mira kindly with her smile."Are you BLIND, bitch? There's only both of us here, of course it's two!" said the man with green hair. Mira flinch and Elfman was shocked.

"Orga, there's no need to be that harsh." said the blond. The man called Orga sighs angrily."Yes, Miss a table for two." said Sting as he smiles. Mira nods and take them to their table beside Laxus and Makarov's table."What would you like to order?" asked Mira."Roasted chicken breast udon." Orga said as the others gasp since it is the most expensive and tastiest meal there. Sting sighs," I'm taking what that guy take." he said as he points Laxus."Ok! Roasted chicken breast Udon and seafood ramen!" Mira shouts excitedly.

After the silence, the noise returns. Sting and Orga were pretty drunk. "Heeey~~ Mira-san, you're so beautiful... And sexy.. " said Sting as he launches to grope Mira's breasts."Kyaa!" shouted Mira. Elfman comes out of the kitchen angrily."No one do that to my sister!" he yells as he was about to launch a punch to Sting Orga kicks him first and he was pushed backwards and hits the wall. "Elfman!" said Mira shocked. This time, it's not only Sting who is trying to do weird things to Mira, Orga too.

"Hey, you two stop it." said Laxus.


End file.
